orlando_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force: Valkyrie
'Group Name: '''Task Force: Valkyrie '''Other Names: '''The Men in Black '''Group Type: '''Conspiracy '''Endowment: 'Advanced Armory 'Overview: '''A covert military task force that answers to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, these hunters come from various backgrounds in the military and have been recruited due to their knowledge of the monsters in the world. Their mandate is to protect the people and interests of the United States from Extra-Normal Entities within its borders, and have access to cutting edge weaponry and equipment to fulfill that mission, while preventing the public from becoming aware. History Unlike some other American hunter organizations who claim to have ties in America's past, Valkyrie can actually trace its lineage back through American history, to the end of the Civil War. After an organized team of Federal troops failed to rescue Abraham Lincoln, the team leader, Gordon West, decided that for the good of the recently reunified nation, decided to stage the assassination of the now-dead president, using a look-alike and hiring known secessionist John Wilkes Booth to do the deed. Since then, West's group worked outside the government to oppose the supernatural as best they could. It was during World War II that the organization was reformed under the Joint Chiefs of Staff, without the knowledge of Pres. Roosevelt. With intelligence that the Nazis were using supernatural allies to aid their efforts, the Joint Chiefs decided to use their own hunters against the enemy in 1944. Setting out against all manner of bizarre and deadly Nazi sympathizers with nothing more than their wits and weapons, the fledgling task force succeeded where others had failed. After the successful cover-up of the famed Roswell Incident in 1947, VALKYRIE disappeared into the shadows, and only a select few know of their existence. Even the president is not privy to their existence. Purpose The purpose of VALKYRIE is quite simple: for any report of supernatural activity that threatens U.S. security, agents are sent to assess, report, and neutralize the threat. While there are proper procedures, the best VALKYRIE agents have learned that to survive, sometimes one must break through the red tape. Organization The members and use of VALKYRIE are among the most secret of secret organizations, though they are often recruited from relatively inauspicious postings. New agents are implanted with a special chip that allows them to operate the specialized arsenal created just for the Task Force. An agent who fails to live up to expectations or grossly violate operating code have their memories erased and are placed in offshore prison facilities for the rest of their life. The three departments within Task Force: Valkyrie are: * ''Project TWILIGHT: ''The answer to Extra-Normal Entities that can pass and socialize in a manner similar to humans, or even are human. Despite this, they specialize in surveillance, often infiltrating underground groups to destroy them from within. Members of the department gain a Surveillance specialty under the Investigation skill. * ''Project FORT: Has its interests in not only aliens, but demons, fairies, and other Fortean creatures. Relying more on legend than hard science, the agents of FORT are often unruly. Members of the department gain an Extradimensional Entities specialty under the Occult skill. * Project ADAMSKI: Works with information. Specifically, disinformation. By spreading around obviously bogus photos and stories through the many madmen on the internet and in the world, ADAMSKI disorients the obvious truth seekers trying to break through the deception. Members of the department gain a Conspiracy Theories specialty in either the Persuasion or Subterfuge skills. Members * Isaac Graham